The Past Comes Back To Haunt
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Madara is sent to the Future by means unknown and has to live with Sakura. The only thing iseveryone, but her, hates him and he's getting blamed for the deaths around Konoha. Can he go back to the past where he belongs or will he even want to leave?


Everything was going good for Haruno Sakura. She had a great life, a fantastic job as a ninja, and a wonderful boyfriend who she realized she loved all along (yes its Naruto). Of course, where there is good, there is always the bad; and her trouble starts on a beautiful day with a simple call to the Hokage's office.

Her day went from good to terrible in the matter of seconds when she was told that she was to take care of, and house, Madara Uchiha. Of course, being that this Madara Uchiha was nothing like the bastard she knew since this one seemed to be from the past, helped a little bit.

"Tsunade-Shishou! Why me?" Sakura asked once Madara was waiting outside. "There are plenty of other placed to keep him!" Tsunade just gave her a 'really' type of look.

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that the people around here will hate him for reasons he doesn't know. No one will take him in and treat him like a human being, instead they would see the monster he will be.

"I'm asking you to do this because I know your heart will not allow you to turn him away. You're too kind for that." Tsunade finished, taking a bottle of sake out of her secret stash. "Now go and show him around and remember, he is not to know of his future." With a stiff bow, Sakura turned heel and walked out the door to greet Madara.

"Sakura, is it?" He said as he kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Now what did that little girl have to say?" Sakura took a moment to process what he said.

"Little girl? You mean Tsunade-Shishou?" The fact that he called the Hokage, the insanely strong crush-you-with-a-pinky, Slug Sanin, a little girl was crazy.

"Yes, yes, her." He said dismissingly, "the one with a bigger job than she can handle, what did she say, my dear?" Shaking her head, Sakura gave him his reply. Saying that he was pleased by this arrangement was like saying people don't need chakra to live, both would be lies. In the end, however, he accepted the fact that he has to live with her for however long he would be trapped there.

000

A week has passed since Madara came from past. Ninja and citizen alike took to glaring and saying spiteful words to him like they used to do to Naruto. No one would come around him when he was near and tried to get Sakura to stay away as well, but it was no use. Sakura had grown used to the tall, slightly perverted man that had become her best friend. She could tell him anything.

Naruto came home to Konoha soon after Madara had appeared and took an instant dislike for the man. He saw how he always followed Sakura around everywhere like a lost puppy, but what made it worse was the fact that Sakura couldn't see it. So he tried is hardest to keep her away from the man.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! You wanna head over to the ramen stand now?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face. "You did promise to go with just me after I got back!" Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, let's go." Sakura got up from the training Madara and her were training at. "I'll see you after lunch, Madara." Madara not one to be outted gave a small pout.

"But my dear, weren't we going to practice that jutsu I taught you? Or perhaps I can come along and help keep the Gaki company."

"No way! Sakura-Chan promised that it would only be the two of us!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Right Sakura-Chan?"

"He's right, Madara. I did promise that before he left on his mission two weeks ago." Sakura gave Madara a slight hug and walked away with Naruto blowing him a silent raspberry. "I'll see you at home!"

Madara looked on silently, quietly plotting his revenge on the orange haired annoyance.

000

Sakura and Naruto were enjoying their round of ramen and laughing at old times.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Remember when we were plotting with the teme to see Kakashi-Sensei's face?" Naruto asked, as he tried to make his face into a replica of what they thought it would look like. Sakura laughed so hard her sides started to hurt.

"I remember that! Gosh we had such wild imaginations!" She sighed as she turned back to her food. "Thank goodness his face doesn't look like that." She was about to take a bite when she felt Naruto's eyes on her. "What?"

"What do you mean he doesn't look like that? We've never seen his face!" Sakura cursed at how smart he got as he grew up. He would never leave her alone if he knew she saw it because of a routine hospital checkup.

"Well, I mean, I'm just speculating on what it would look like." she tried to cover up lamely, sadly, today seemed to be a smart Naruto day.

"You HAVE seen it! Tell me! What does he look like!?"

"Naruto I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've seen Kakashi-Sensei's face! TELL ME!" Before Sakura could reply a scream was heard from an alleyway. Rushing over, they saw a charred body on the ground, using her training, Sakura found that it was two days old and burnt with a fire jutsu. Whispers began to circulate around her.

"It was that man, I bet."

"Has to be, no one else can get through our defenses."

"Should have never let him stay."

"He's staying with our top medic as well!"

"He'll kill her!"

"That is ENOUGH!" Sakura's shout was heard throughout the street. Nobody moved a muscle as the pinkette gazed with disgust at them.

"I know you don't like Madara, I don't care. I know who he is and I trust him with all my being." Sakura started, daring anyone to speak up. "Madara didn't do this. The body is two days old and looks to be burnt sometime around midnight.

Madara couldn't be the killer since he was with me and Kakashi around that time in a meeting with the Hokage! So stop these stupid rumors and move on!" Once the crowd dissipated, Sakura looked at Naruto and glanced back at the body. "Contact Tsunade-Shishou and get a crew over here right away. I need to go home and analyze the chakra sample I took from the body to see who did this."

000

A month has passed and the murders keep coming, as frequently as every two weeks. The bodies being burned to a crisp didn't help Madara's image since his clan mainly dealt with fire jutsus, and Sakura wasn't any closer to finding out who the chakra sample belonged to. There was something in it that blocked her from finding out.

One evening she came home from a meeting with Tsunade to see Madara cooking a lunch of Yakisoba, her favorite.

"Welcome back, Love." He said as he stir-fried the noodles. His latest nickname for her making her eyebrow twitch. "Anything interesting the little girl wanted?" His constant calling of Tsunade a little girl caused the Hokage to develop an extreme dislike of him and anything that reminded her OF him, so when she saw a picture of Sasuke and Naruto when they were younger she punched Sasuke's face out of the frame.

"Nothing much, I just have a mission for the next week."

"Really? So when do we leave?" Sakura stilled in taking her shoes off. We?

"I leave soon," she stated as she went to the table. "YOU stay here. Hokage's orders." Madara rolled his eyes at the last part. He deposited the food into some bowls and sat down beside her.

"Do you honestly believe I would listen to what that kid tells me to do?" Sakura nearly choked on her noodles.

"She's the HOKAGE! Of course I do!" Madara just gave her a bored look.

"Love, she may be your so-called Hokage, but to me she is nothing more than a child playing pretend." They have had this conversation many times before, and yet she couldn't get him to think otherwise.

"You're still not coming, and that's final."

000

"….I can't believe you're coming." Madara smirked when he heard her weary tone. He wouldn't take no for an answer when his Cherry Blossom was being put in harm's way. Tsunade was livid when Madara flat out told her there was nothing she could do to stop him and she knew it. A few dozen shinobi and trees later, and the Hokage reluctantly agreed.

"This mission is simple, Madara! I don't need any help!" He wouldn't listen to her pleas and soon she stopped trying, it just wasted energy talking to him. Sighing, she ran ahead of him to Stone country.

Night was falling soon, yet Sakura wasn't feeling tired at all, instead she full of energy like she did every night. Madara, however, wasn't convinced of this and kept insisting that they break for camp and resume in the morning. Of course Sakura is stubborn and independent so she didn't listen to him.

A twitch started by Madara's eye as he was once again ignored by Sakura. 'If that's the way she wants to play it, then fine!' Silently, he snuck up behind her and picked her up only to cradle her in his arms.

"MADARA! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed as she tried, in vain, to get out of his arms. "Put me down! I can still run!" He just continued to ignore me and run towards their destination.

Eventually Sakura gave up, and settled in for the night in his arms. Once she was asleep, though, Madara gradually increased his speed and made it to the village hidden in the stone just as the sun broke through the sky.

"Sakura-Love, wake up." Incoherent murmuring could be heard as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Chuckling, he tried again and was rewarded with a punch to the chest.

"Stop moving….stupid pillow….kill…." Amusement filtered through him as he thought of the blackmail he had on her now, but they have a mission to do so it wasn't a good time to plot. Gently, he set her down and held her nose and mouth shut, waiting for a few minutes until she gasped for air.

Sakura, now very much awake, glared at the smirking man besides her. Growling, she punched him in the arm, sending Madara a few feet back, and walked towards the meeting place. Madara just smirked the whole way there, getting on her nerves even more.

000

While Sakura was in the office, doing whatever the mission called for, Madara was waiting outside the door thinking about his past.

'Should I try and find a way back home?' he thought as he watched people pass by. 'I know Izuna will be worried about me, but I can't seem to find it in myself to care.

'Sakura has been so kind and loving to a cold hearted man like myself. I can't be without her and that lovely voice of hers. Even if she is naive enough to not know when a man is flirting with her.

'So the question is, do I stay or do I go?' His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura running out of the building. Something was wrong.

"Madara, we have to go! I just got word that Konoha is in trouble!" Seeing as how urgent it was, he used a jutsu that transports them to whenever they need to be, but the down side is that it used half of the users chakra.

Within seconds, they were both back in their home village, but instead of the happy bright place they were used to, all they saw was death and destruction.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled from afar, "You need to get out of here! He's here for you! GE-" Before he could finish a hand ripped through his chest and pulled out his heart. Blood trickled down his lips as he mouthed 'I love you.'

As his body slid to the ground, a man with the mask of obsidian stood behind him. Spotting them, he started to walk closer. Madara could feel the evil radiating off the man in waves, his chakra suffocating.

"Stay back! I will kill you if I have to!" Madara threaten a kunai in his hands as the man came ever closer. Sakura just trembled behind him as she recognized the chakra from the burnt bodies.

Tensing, Madara prepared to strike when the man pointed at him and he felt something go through him. Gasping in pain, he knelt down and held his sides. He could see himself disappearing and knew he was being sent back to the past, his present.

Looking back at Sakura, he could only tell her to run before he vanished completely.

000

Sakura watched as Madara disappeared before her eyes. His words not even registering as she continued to stare in the spot he as at. Konoha was destroyed, Naruto was dead, and Madara was gone. Everything was gone. She didn't even notice that the man was standing before her until he grabbed her around the waist and tilted her chin up.

Slowly, he pulled the mask off to reveal dark obsidian eyes, long wild black hair, and a familiar smirk.

"Hello, Love."

"…Madara?" Sakura whispered in disbelief, he just smiled as her jade-green eyes widened.

"Yes, and you are mine."

(This story is made possible by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx who sent me this prompt on my Tumblr. She is also a very awesome writer so check out her stories as well. If anyone wants to send me a prompt for a mini story, go visit my Tumblr and look up Bloodmoon10756. Check ya later!)


End file.
